Por notas, agudos, e guitarras
by DoraRussel
Summary: Com músicas da banda Guns N' Roses, uma linda história de amor acontece entre Severus e Hermione.


**Nota: **Essa história é uma song liderada por três estrofes de músicas do Guns N' Roses.

**Por notas, agudos, e guitarras.**

Sweet Child O' Mine – Guns N' Roses

She's got a smile that it seems to me

_Ela tem um sorriso que mexe comigo_

Reminds me of childhood memories

_Me faz lembrar de memórias da infância_

Where everything was as fresh

_De quando tudo era fresco_

As the bright blue sky

_como o brilhante céu azul_

Desde a primeira vez em que eu pude apreciar seu sorriso, percebi que eu já não poderia mais viver sem ele. Os dentes brancos como a neve, num sorriso simples e cativante, que me contagiou de tal forma que até um sorriso pequeno eu deixei escapar. Sua forma de lidar com os problemas da vida era lindo, mas nada superava o seu sorriso quando me via.

Oh... Ele me lembrava dos bons momentos da infância, de quando minha vida ainda era calma, mesmo tendo problemas de convivência com meu pai. Ela, com seu sorriso, me transportava para os dias calmos de verão em Spinner's End, quando tudo em que eu tinha que me preocupar era em arranjar uma boa balança no parque e aproveitar a brisa da tarde calorosa.

Meu coração se enchia de ternura a cada riso e sorriso, com um sentimento a muito esquecido dentro de mim. Por momentos, eu me pegava pensando numa vida sem eles. Não seria mais tão vida como é hoje; e eu, com certeza, apenas voltaria a sobreviver sem seus lábios curvados para cima, como eu sobrevivi por anos a fio.

Where do we go

_Para onde vamos?_

Where do we go now

_Para onde vamos agora?_

Where do we go

_Para onde vamos?_

Where do we go (sweet child)

_Para onde vamos (doce criança)_

_Minha doce criança_

E agora, encarando seus olhos castanhos, seu sorriso sincero, eu lhe pergunto: "Para onde vamos querida?".

Como eu havia previsto, o preconceito nos acertou em cheio, fazendo seu sorriso murchar, seus olhos se debulharem. Como eu quis matar o desgraçado que gritou coisas horríveis no Beco Diagonal, fazendo o coração de minha querida doer.

Eu estive ao seu lado a noite toda, enquanto você chorava; acariciava seus cabelos que hoje não eram mais tão revoltos. Tudo que eu mais queria dizer era que tinha avisado; isso nunca daria certo, eu era velho demais, ex-comensal da morte, e você tinha acabado de completar Hogwarts. As pessoas cairiam com acusações absurdas em cima de nós, mas quando você sorriu e disse que seu amor era maior que isso, eu não pude fazer nada, a não ser juntar nossos lábios numa promessa eterna.

Oh Merlin, para onde vamos agora?

Eu queria tomar-lhe em meus braços, levar-lhe para longe dali... Mas ao mesmo tempo, tudo que eu queria era enfrentar a todos, com você aos meus braços. Mostrar-lhes que nosso amor era mais forte; era maior do que acusações sem fundamentos.

Para onde vamos...?

– Não se preocupe Severus... – sua voz fez-se presente na escuridão do quarto. Aos poucos seu choro havia se contido, enquanto eu apenas respirava profundamente, buscando controle e calma. Sim, eu ainda estava nervoso pelo ocorrido, mas o que mais me preocupava era nossa situação de hoje em diante.

– Vamos continuar a agir normalmente, como sempre... – você acariciava minha face gélida pela noite fria. Eu não queria me iludir com um futuro bonito ao seu lado, mas mais uma vez você sorria e me encantava.

– Mesmo assim Hermione, o que seus amigos dirão? – perguntei, tirando um cacho seu que caía em seu rosto, colocando-o atrás da orelha.

– Quero que todos vão para o raio que os parta! – não pude deixar de sorrir com sua cara de emburrada. Você estava convivendo de mais comigo. – Sou eu quem estou feliz com você, e, se eles me amam mesmo, vão te aceitar como meu futuro marido! – meus olhos piscaram rapidamente. Nós nunca havíamos tocado nesse assunto, e ouvir você falar desse modo, com tal orgulho, fez algo maior tomar conta de mim.

Beijei-lhe os lábios com devoção, selando o momento da única forma possível. Um beijo calmo, lento... Eu queria que você entendesse que você era _minha_ a partir desse momento, somente _minha_.

Você me completava com sorrisos, com a calma que eu nunca tive – a não ser com as poções. Eu te mostrava a vida de várias formas, exaltando as maravilhas que podiam ser vividas sem nenhum problema. Nós nos completávamos em tantas formas, que seria cansativo citar.

A noite passou, e mais um dia chegou.

Outro dia veio, e foi embora.

Nós não iríamos a lugar algum, pois nossa morada estava bem ao lado. E não precisávamos mais nos esconder, a não ser nos braços um do outro.

Mais um dia veio.

Patience – Guns N' Roses

Said, woman, take it slow

_Eu disse: mulher, vá devagar_

And it'll work itself out fine

_E tudo vai ficar certo_

All we need is just a little patience

_Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de paciência_

[...]

I sit here on the stairs

_Eu sentei aqui nas escadas_

'Cause I'd rather be alone

_Pois eu prefiro ficar sozinho_

[...]

Sometimes I get so tense

_Às vezes eu fico tão tenso_

But I can't speed up the time

_Mas eu não posso apressar o tempo_

But you know, love, there's one more thing to consider

_E você sabe amor, existem mais coisas a se considerar_

Semanas após o ocorrido no Beco, algo em você havia mudado. Você estava mais decidida em seus atos, mais ainda do que já era antes.

Numa noite, em Spinner's End – agora não mais minha, e sim _nossa_ casa –, eu havia chego de Hogwarts um pouco mais tarde que o normal. Um aluno do primeiro ano havia se perdido pelos corredores de Hogwarts, e fora uma bagunça até acharmos ele perdido num dos corredores do sétimo andar, chorando muito e encolhido na parede.

A casa estava silenciosa e escura, então presumi que você já estivesse dormindo. Chegando ao pé da escada, mãos me seguraram e me puxaram ao encontro de um corpo semi-descoberto. Minha boca foi atacada, enquanto minhas mãos desciam até uma cintura delineada, inconscientemente.

Eu sabia que era você, pois somente você tinha lábios tão macios e uma língua tão gostosa. Oh, por Merlin, como eu ainda me controlava ao seu lado?

Suas mãos abriam minha capa, e o peso em minha consciência aumentava, junto com minha libido. Tudo que eu mais queria era tirar-lhe a roupa e fazer de você minha mulher ali, no chão frio, de forma animal. Mas nossa conversa no início da relação fazia meu lado racional tomar o controle. Por mais que eu quisesse que seus beijos continuassem por todo meu corpo, haviam coisas mais importantes para se prezar.

– Hermione... Por favor! – era uma súplica, juntamente com uma ordem, dada após seus lábios procurarem um vão em meu pescoço.

Inconscientemente eu curvei minha cabeça para o lado, deixando toda aquela curvatura do pescoço exposta para os lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

– Severus... – você suspirou em meu ouvindo, enquanto eu me impulsionava em direção ao seu corpo, procurando algum lugar para te apoiar.

Meu corpo prendia o seu em uma parede, enquanto suas pernas se abriam, deixando minha perna no meio das suas. Suas mãos seguravam minha nuca, pedindo mais um beijo, enquanto eu não continha uma de minhas mãos de descer aos seus seios, cobertos por um fino top... Oh Merlin, como resistir a isso?

– Merlin, Severus... – você suspirou quando eu soltei sua boca por segundos. Abri meus olhos e busquei os seus fechados na escuridão do corredor que nos levava as escadas. Sua respiração quente batia em meu rosto, enquanto você abria de forma urgente seus olhos. Nenhum movimento, apenas o contato visual bastou, para um _balde de água fria_ ser jogado em minha cabeça.

Afastei-me de seu corpo e lhe dei às costas. Você não deveria estar aqui, mesmo hoje sendo o dia de você vir me visitar. Você tinha que estudar, e só depois que terminasse sua faculdade bruxa é que nos casaríamos e aí sim, poderíamos consumar o ato.

Minha respiração era pesarosa, enquanto eu controlava o homem dentro de mim, que ainda sentia os seios rijos da mulher que se segurava na parede, depois desse _beijo_... Por tudo de mais sagrado, como eu queria virar e tomá-la em meus braços mais uma vez.

– Por favor, Hermione... Tenha paciência! – eu pedi, suspirando. Minhas pernas estavam bambas, e eu me sentei na escada. Apoiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, enquanto eu ouvia você se aproximar.

Levantei meus olhos e encarei os seus, que, mesmo no escuro, brilhavam de forma intensa.

– Mas Severus... Eu quero! – sua voz manhosa apenas me deixava mais louco.

– Hermione, eu te quero mais que tudo! – me levantei bravo com a situação. Peguei em seu braço com certa força, enquanto dizia:

– Por mim, eu tinha rasgado suas roupas e te tomado aqui mesmo! – minha voz tornou-se m sussurro. – Mas... Eu quero que seja especial! – por fim, cedi a um abraço.

Você me agarrou com toda a força do mundo, enquanto bufava e dizia:

– Não entendo porque você é assim... – um beijo foi dado em minha nuca, e eu sabia que ela tentaria me seduzir novamente.

– Porque eu quero que você entenda que eu não quero só seu corpo! – falei me soltando do abraço e olhando seus olhos. – Quero que seja especial, e que você entenda o quanto eu te amo, nesse ato tão... Importante! – acariciei seus cabelos, e finalizei:

– Então, por favor, Hermione, não me tente mais... – sorri para ela, um sorriso meio torto. – Tenha só mais um pouco de paciência. – beijei-lhe a testa.

– Tudo bem Severus... – sua voz era desanimada, mas eu não voltaria atrás. – Mas eu espero que você me recompense muito bem, quando chegar a hora! – sorriu diabolicamente, e nessa hora eu soube que, dentro da doce e meiga Hermione, havia uma mulher louca e selvagem, o que me fez retribuir o sorriso com um beijo rápido.

– Agora vá descansar, que eu vou ao banheiro... Ahn... – isso era tão constrangedor! Por Merlin, como dizer a ela que eu precisava de algum alívio?

– Eu entendo! – você colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios, me calando. – Vá! – disse subindo as escadas.

Me sentei novamente na escada e retomei a minha posição anterior: a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, e os cotovelos apoiado nos joelhos dobrados. Você me deixava tenso, e eu precisava por as ideias no lugar...

Por vezes, eu me arrependia de ter firmado esse trato comigo mesmo, mas eu queria que Hermione descobrisse que o sexo podia muito bem ser feito com o amor, e que, ainda mais para uma primeira vez, isso deveria ser completo. Faltavam poucos meses para o fim de seu curso, e nós nos casaríamos logo em seguida, então, apenas nos faltava paciência.

Suspirei e olhei para o teto, pensando em como ir dormir com ela, na mesma cama, sem atacá-la no meio da noite? Sorri enviesado, percebendo que essa seria uma longa noite...

Communication Breakdown – Guns N' Roses

_Hey, girl, I got something I think you ought to know._

Hey garota, eu tenho algo que você deveria saber

_Hey, baby, I wanna tell you that I love you so._

Hey baby, eu quero te dizer o quanto eu te amo

_I wanna hold you in my arms, yeah!_

Eu quero te segurar nos meus braços, sim!

_I'm never gonna let you go [...]_

Eu nunca vou deixar você desistir [...]

O dia amanheceu chuvoso, e quando abri meus olhos, vi uma cena digna de um sorriso: Hermione ainda dormia um sono tranquilo; sua boa estava levemente aberta, e sua respiração era profunda. Merlin, como aquela mulher conseguia ser tão linda mesmo dormindo?

Suspirei me sentindo um tolo apaixonado. Mas eu já havia cansado de negar o meu amor por ela; não tentava mais achar empecilhos, e já não ligava para as pessoas que ainda eram contra o nosso relacionamento. O importante era que os pais dela estavam de acordo – o pai ainda estava meio contrariado, mas queria a felicidade da filha, isso era um fato – e, principalmente, que _ela_ estava de acordo.

Olhei para o relógio na cabeceira da cama, e vi que ainda tinha alguns minutos para observá-la dormir.

Deixando minha mente vagar, lembrei-me do que os antigos gregos pregavam sobre o amor. Segundo eles, o Amor era dividido em três formas: Eros – o amor romântico, normalmente visto entre casais; Philia – o amor visto nas amizades, relacionamentos fraternais; e finalmente, o conjunto desses dois últimos, Ágape – o amor que vence as barreiras do ódio, que alimenta a alma, que nutri e supri tudo de bom e de ruim no seu ser. Hermione, para mim, era a união de Eros, Philia e Ágape – ela conseguia preencher as lacunas do meu coração, ser uma amiga fiel em todas as horas, e fazer com que eu enxergasse além do ódio que muitas vezes dominava meu ser.

Percebi que ela se mexia, e logo em seguida os olhos castanhos se abriram, dando de encontro com os meus a observá-la. Ela sorriu – como fazia todas as manhãs ao acordar.

– Bom dia... – ela disse manhosa.

– Bom dia. – respondi, beijando-lhe os lábios que tanto amava.

Fazia apenas uma semana que tínhamos nos casado, mas eu sentia como se nossa união já estivesse acontecendo há séculos. Eu ainda podia me lembrar de como ela estava linda naquele dia, vestindo um vestido branco e simples. Quando ela entrou pela porta da capela em que nos casamos, eu soube que realmente queria tê-la ao meu lado para a eternidade.

Devo ter ficado muitos segundos pensando nisso, pois quando percebi, Hermione me encarava curiosa.

– No que tanto pensa? – perguntou ela.

Endireitei-me na cama, sendo seguido por ela. Peguei suas mãos, e olhando nos seus olhos castanhos, disse:

– Sabe que não sou de ficar me declarando, não é mesmo? – perguntei, vendo que ela sorria em compreensão – Mas hoje acordei com uma vontade de dizer que te amo... Mas do que pensei que seria possível amar. – a trouxe para mais perto de mim, sem perder o contato visual.

– Como já diziam os gregos: você é o meu Eros, Philia e Ágape. – percebi que os olhos dela enchiam-se de água, e finalizei:

– Mesmo quando você já não aguentar mais minha personalidade, eu nunca te deixarei ir, Hermione. – e então tomei seus lábios num beijo avassalador, demonstrando tudo que havia dito segundos atrás.

Quando eu já estava deitado sobre ela, descendo meus beijos até seus seios, ouvi Hermione dizer:

– Eu jamais me cansarei de você, Severus... – mordisquei o bico de um dos seus seios – Você é o homem da minha e... e eu sempre vou te amá-lo! – a voz dela estava entrecortada, tornando-a ainda mais sensual do que sempre é.

Amamos-nos com todos os amores gregos envolvidos, reforçando o laço entre nossos corações – entre nossas almas. Para sempre um só, para sempre Severus e Hermione.


End file.
